Angel witha shotgun
by Teddy-Duchamps-girl
Summary: Carl Grimmes Love story that's all I am telling ya. Anyway have a lovely day. Byeeeee
1. Chapter 1

**hi I am Ariel and I have outfits for them just go on my profile and go to the link. And I will tell you Polyvore moment and best part you don't have to have an account to see my stuff. Well I hope you like my story. Yeah and that's it really.**

Well first off if you wanna know what I look like I have green eyes and blue hair. I have dye for them so it stays the same. I really hope it doesn't wear out easy. But I want to dye my hair red. I love the color red so I am looking for that right now. I am going through a mall right now. I am at Hot topic right now looking for a Black Veil Brides tee. No Luck. I walk out I see a walker I take out one of my knives and stab it in the head. I have my pink knife. I am wearing. **(POLYVORE IT IS POLYVORE MOMENT OKAY POLYVORE MOMENT IT IS SET UNTITLED 72 )** I walk out of the mall with Red hair dye. I pull out an iphone I know I have it but right before all this it was charging and well this is the first time I turned it on. 100 percent charged Fuck yea. I go on my music and turn on Clarity by Zedd Ft Foxes. This song I think is a nice song and it's nice to kill walkers to. I put my ear buds into my ears and listen while I walk. I walk until the sky turns black. By now I am no longer in a city I am in the woods. I just walk and breathe and kill a few walkers now and then staining my jeans even more. But hey what are you gonna do. I see a huge object in front of me. Wow it was big and there is a big hole in the back of it I guess I can stay there for a bit. I am 13 and my name is Amber. I know such a basic name so every time I meet people I like the name Twilight and if you are wondering I hate the movie. **(I really do hate the movieeeeeeee)** The reason I like the name is because I had friends with that name so that's why I like it. I walk into the back of the building and I just walk into the part that looks safest. I look at my surrounding I go through a hallway. I take out my ear buds and put them in my pocket and turn my iphone off and shove it in my pocket. I look down hallways before I walk down them. I walk down one and see a walker. I pick up a knife from my neck but before I do a shot goes off right next to me. I see the figure has a gun. I put up my hands and say " Human here shoot and I will come back as a zombie and eat you" I say with my knife out. "great just another zombie to kill." the figure said well the person is a young boy he might be my age. Wow someone my age is still alive. I walk closer because I am curious "stop right there" the boy said. "fine my king" I say with sarcasm dripping from my words. "ha ha your funny now what is your name, age, if you have weapons, if you are a boy or girl, and if you are bitten or have any wounds and if you are alone." he asked "Twilight, 13, yes, girl, no and yes." I say answering his question "okay give me your weapons and your bags." he said his hands reached out. "ha ha nice try but the only thing I have in my bag is cloths and tampons and I guess the only thing you would want is my tampons to stop nose bleeds." I say with a smirk. "3 things 1 eww 2 I need to see if you just have cloths and 3 how do tampons stop nose bleeds?" he asks I get in my bag pull out a tampon walk over to him. Damn this kid is hot. "like this' I say taking it out of the wrapper and shove it in his face and up his nose. he just looks awestruck. "that's how." I say closing my bag. he was about to take it out but I would not let him. "why do I need this?" he asked. Cause I might just punch you someday and look there you go." I say picking up my bag. he picks up my other one. "c'mon you can come with me.' he said walking away. Funny thing is that he still has the tampon up his nose. I follow and walk next to him. "hey I still don't know your name, age, if you have weapons, if you are a boy or girl, if you are bitten or you if you are alone." I say mocking him "Well my name is Carl, 14, yes, boy, no and yes happy now queen." he said mocking me. "yes and I am not a queen I am a princess." I say nudging his shoulder. "okay then I am a prince princess." he said I think he has a nick name for me. "thank you prince for rescuing me from that dark hallway." I say using his nick name. "your welcome princess." "how can I thank you?" I ask him like a princess would. 'by letting me take this out of my nose." he said looking at his nose. "yes but you have to hold it." I say answering him. He takes it out of his nose. 'well here we are" he said opening a door and walks in with me holding his shoulder. He looks down at me "scared?" moving closer to me. God holding his arm is so nice he has muscle I will give him that. I look him in his eyes and nod. He has really pretty eyes I almost get lost in them. But he snaps his head up. I get closer to him. But then realize that he is winning and I let go of him. I think I saw him frown just my imagination acting up. I walk in behind him he stops and I run into the back of him causing me to fall on my butt. He laughs at me but picks me up. "did princess fall?" he asks me. "yeah prince princess did fall and she want to thank you for picking her up. Oh and you dropped your tampon." I say and realize people are sitting there looking at me like I have three heads. "so I am Twilight and I want to say that Carl like to put Tampons up his nose." I say never being shy and I pat his back. "thanks." he said looking at me while I am smiling from ear to ear. "oh did I mention I found Carl in a desperate need of help and saved his ass from a million walkers." I say looking at him. "oh yeah that's what happened." he said with sarcasm. I turn and look at all the other people and I see a baby. I have a soft spot for babies. I run over to the girl holding him. "hi I am twilight and I love the baby you are holding she looks so cute." I say she looks startled but she then puts on a smile. "hi I am Beth and this is Judith or Little ass Kicker how did you know she was a girl." I laugh at the name. "easy her face and well she is adorable." I say touching her. But she is whining but stops when I touch her. "please give that girl the baby to make her quite" said some redneck who looks very bad ass. "hey you look badass redneck" I say to him. He look happy. " thank you I like this girl." to me and his friends. "you want to hold her" Beth asks over the babies whining. " love to" I say picking up the baby and rocking her. She fell silent. They all looked at me with thank you in there eyes. "your welcome" I whisper. After about five minutes of holding her she was fast asleep. "where is her sleeping place?" I ask making sure to be quite. "follow me." Beth said and I did I went to where she went and placed her down. Once I was back down. "thank you so so so so much we can not get her to be quite." said some Asian guy. "I am Glenn by the way." he said. I smile at him. "yes thank you" said a woman with a short brown hair said right next to Glenn " and I am Maggie" I smile to her knowing we are gonna be friends. "I must say thank you to" said an old man with half a leg. "and I am Herschel" I smile to him. "you know me I am bad ass Daryl." said the redneck. I smile and laugh. "I am Carol and thank you to." said a woman with short almost shaved hair. I smile knowing she will be like a mom to me. "and thank you princess" said Carl. I roll my eyes "welcome prince." I say." I am Michonne" said an African woman. I wave at her. "I am Rick thank you now get out" said a very pissed man. "k some one's on the man period now calm down I will leave okay don't get all pissed at me god just helped ya and you get all mad at me I don't understand al-" I was gonna go on but I feel a hand on my mouth I turn around and see Carl. So I just stand there with his hand on my mouth. I wasn't gonna lick him because his hand is dirty. He drags me away from there. When we are away from them he removes his hand. "it's about fucking time." I say with a smile. "that's my dad and Judith is my baby sister." "well I love your little sister but not your dad no offence." I say looking in his blur orbs. His yes are so pretty. "did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are ." I blurt out. "no and did I ever tell you how you green eyes light up the sky' he said looking at my eyes I blush a deep red and turn around and breathe and turn around again. "Any way why are my bags in here ?" I ask "this is where you are staying for now." he said running out of the room. I sit on the bed. I think Carl and I are gonna be good friends. I think we might be best friends I wish because I would know that Carl would some what like me do you know how awesome that would be like so fucking awesome I would be close to him and we might start to li- stop it you just met the kid and you think about dating him already are you fucking stupid that would be. "twilight can you come out here sweetie." I here Beth yell. I walk out to see them sitting. " I am here my " I say over-dramatically "would you like to live here with us?" Carl asks giving his dad a look. "hell yeah this is gonna be so boss." I yell pumping the air "we got a very loud addition now." Glenn said "you know it" I say hugging him. He hugs be back "by the way I like to hug." I say whispering to him. He laugh and whispers back "I can tell." "yeah well that's me." I whisper back and get up. "Well I be in my 'room'" I say air quoting the word room. "wait Prince show me where it is" I say looking at Carl. "this way Princess" he said leading me to my room. "thanks" I say pecking his cheek. I swear I saw him blush. "well I am right next to you. So if you need anything please yell for me." he said walking out of the room I see I have 2 dressers I quickly load the with my stuff** (POLYVORE TIME GO TO MINE AND LOOK AT SET MORE SHIRTS, SHORTS, SLEEPY, DONT MAKE ME MAD, SHIRTS, PANTS,HATS, SHOES, UNTITLED 84,83,82,75, 73,53,76, 77, 78, 79, MOVIES, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Fooooooooooooooooooood, JEWELRY THATS IT BYE)** After I un pack everything I put my snacks in my duffel bag and put them under my bed. I then stack my movie up against the wall in two rows. I then put a laptop ,which I have fully charged, under my pillow. I go up to Carl's 'door' and well somehow trying to find a way to get him. I give up and just yell a little bit so only Carl can hear. "Carl hurry up I need your dick." I say with a voice that is well sounds just horny. He almost there in a second. "what do you need?" he asks with what looks like hope in his beautiful blue eyes that just make the world better oh how I would die just to have those eyes looking over me and only me. Those blue eyes. "I said I need your dick." I said to lead him on. He looks happy for a second but I was soon replaced with a look of excitement. "why do you need my dick" he asked with a smile on his face. "well I will explain it to you in my room with the door locked and curtain over it and I will show you what I need it for." I say taking his hand and lightly tugging him to my room but he just smiled. Once we were in my room he grabs me from behind and purrs in my ear " And now will you explain?" "Sit on my bed and I will show you." I say looking up to him. " okay" he said releasing his grip from my waist. He sat right on my lap top. I walk over to him very slowly and put my hand on his knee and slowly bring it up to his mid thigh I then go down the side go under his but and pull out the laptop. "Vola my new trick named 'how to make a butt laptop.' nice trick is it or is it not." I ask and Carl frowns a bit wonder why huh. " Nice but why do you have in?" he asked slightly moving "How the hell did you get bed sheets?" he asked also. 'and the posters and the top bed sheet and those movies and your dressers are almost full." "stuff I have something for you."** (POLYVORE MOMENT IF YOU ARE WONDERING THE SET IS CALLED CARL.)** I handed him the bag of stuff. He smiled at it when he pulled it out. "thank you." said and pulled me onto his lap. So I start to wiggle around on him. he gives me a look. "so umm what cha doing?" he said looking at me. "duh lap dance" I said like it was noticeable. "well why are you doing that?" he said I think I heard enjoyment in his voice. "Well you know when you used to go to movies and you had to awkwardly lap dance them to get to your seat?" I ask with a smile on my face but I am still doing it. "Yes." he said. I stop and say" Well we are watching movie's." I say taking him to my movie collection. 'You chose." I say slapping his butt. "Fine I will" he said slapping my butt. "oh it's on I say running and slapping his butt. "Okay princess." he said running after me slapping my butt. "noooooooooo" I yell tackling him and slapping his butt. I hurry and run away before he can get me. I clime the bars to get to my top bunk. Once I am up I bend over and look down. I don't see him so I bend down even more I feel someone beside me and see Carl slapping my butt."ohh hell no." I say slapping his I jump to go down but I am held down by Carl. "you're not getting out of this one." he said into my ear. I have got to say I felt goose bumps all the way down my body. He is straddling me. "so you are straddling the wrong side of me." I say looking in his blue orbs. "no I am actually right." he said leaning down. I can not believe what is happening. his lips are so close to mine. He just stops and gets up. "umm sorry" he said scratching his neck. I get up. "it's fine Carl really." I say trying to kill the awkward. "Okay just lets please forget about it." he asked but it was more of an statement. "yes sir." I say laughing. " I thought I was Prince." he said fake tearing up. "yes ,yes you are but it would sound weird saying 'yes prince'" I say hugging him tightly. " I need to breathe you know." he said trying to breathe "No, no I don't know that." I say hugging him tighter "Well learn it." he said trying to escape my grasp. "You're not going anywhere" I laugh evilly. "Oh please princess I don't want to hurt you. But you made me." he said and started to tickle me. "no..st.. . P..le..ase" I say grasping for breath. "Once you say I win." he said tickling me even more. "never " I say even thou I wanted to say yes. "Then you have another way of getting out of this." he said an evil smile on his lips. "What is it?" I ask. "you have to run out there jump on Daryl kiss his cheek and yell 'your so hot.' And it has to be in your bra and underwear." he said smirking still tickling me. "Fine just what makes you so sure I have underwear on?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "Well do you?" he asked "yeah" I say taking my shirt off.** (POLYVORE MOMENT IT IS CALLED UNTILTED 88.) **I then take off my pant and run out. Carl right behind me. I look for Daryl and see him sitting. I run over to him jump on his lap and yell in his face " You're so hot." And jump off hearing him say "Well damn." "Yep you know it." I say running in my room. Carl still hot on my heels. I jump into the room. Carl falls on my floor and laughs I "You're so mean :" I say falling over to trying to put my pants back on. "skinny jeans suck." I say jumping so they go on. He is to busy laughing at me to answer. I then put on my shirt kicking Carl and walk out to see Daryl. "Daryl I am so sorry. " I yell and get his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want girl?" he asked smiling. "Carl tickled me and he said the only way he would stop if I would jump on you only in my bra and underwear. So I did and now I think he is dying on my floor. Oh and I may have kicked him on the way out. Because he is a dick. " I say sitting next to Beth. Beth got up once I sat next to her. I frown. "No it's not you it is Judith. She need to change. " she said walking up. "Okay I was gonna say why da fuck are you being mean." I say getting up to help her. "You don't have to help you know." she said in a bitter voice. "Woah what's with your voice you might wanna fix that cause I don't take that." I say meaning it. 'well if you come help me maybe I can tell you why I am mad." she said pulling a fake smile. I realize I was the only one that knew it was fake. "Okay whatever you say Beth." I answer giving her a fake smile back. We walk up the stairs together to Judith. Once we were out of sight and sound. She stopped me. "Okay back off Carl." she said venom seeping throw her words. " What the fuck are you talking about." I ask clueless. "I seen him pin you against the bed and you to about to kiss." she said with fire in her eyes. "and the fact that you two were slapping each others butt. And that you to were being all up on each other." she almost yelled. I laughed at her. She gave me a look of confusion after I was done laughing she asked "What was so funny." she asked "Many things. First thing you're a fucking stalker. Second we were playing. Third I don't like him he don't like me. You blond bitch." I say smiling at the last part. "you wanna talk blue whore" she said looking at my hair. "well at least I don't look at boys 3 years younger." I say "hey there are no boys my age so Carl is sorta a way out." she said shrugging "your a bitch you know that." I say I like Carl because of him not because he is the only boy left. "yeah but a pretty bitch Carl likes" she said almost every word hitting me. "well I am going to go before you fall down those steps and break your neck you dumb slut." I say just wanting to get out of there. I walk down the step and feel something hit my back. I turn around and see Beth. I then look down and see she threw a dirty dipper. "eww" I scream and run down the steps. I like is all over me. "what it wrong" Daryl asks "Beth threw a dirty dipper at my back and now look." I say turning around. "Beth did that." I hear a voice speak up. I turn around and see Carl. "Yeah." I say. "I did not." I hear the bitch yell. "oh please explain how this happened" I ask trying to look at my back. "Yeah Beth please explain." Carl growled. "why are you on her side Carl?" she asked him. "no one does that to my princess." he said I look over at him but his eyes are locked on Beth. "Carl can I talk to you alone." she asks. "Sure whatever." he said walking away with him. I walk over into my room. Did Carl call me his princess. Yes, yes he did. Oh my gawd does this mean he likes me it must be because he wouldn't have said his princess. What does this mean. I hear them enter Carl's room. Should I listen to their conversation. No I shouldn't so I put in my headphones. I turn on my iphone and plug in my headphones and go on music and just listen to Chloe by Emblem3. "Chloe I know your sister turns everyone on but your the one I want Front page magazine Everybody says that's she a queen." I sing a little loud. I want my name to be Chloe but it is Amber. Or should I say Twilight. "you got my heart and that's the only thing that matters" I sang a little louder "you think she got it all but that don't make her better you got my heart and that's the only thing that matters." I sang really loud. "But you're the one I want" I sang even louder. I just sit there the rest of the song and The other Side by Jason Derulo came on.. I was just sitting there singing quietly. I hear a sound against my door. I get up and open my curtain to see Carl. I move out of the way for him to come in but he just stares into my room. He whispers "sorry" and is about to walk away. I grab him by the collar and pull him into a hug. " Now please answer two questions for you 1 why aren't you hugging me and 2 why are you sorry." I say still hugging. " Because you hate me and you hate me." he said arms still at his side. I pulled him away and put my hands on his shoulders. "now you listen to me and you listen to me good now. I do not and will not ever hate you and I don't give two fucks if that makes sense or not right now I really don't care. I need you now even though I have only known you for the time I did I still need you. And don't think other and I really hate Beth so know matter how much she said we are cool we are not until I say we are." I say trying to get his eyes to meet mine. They finally do. "Really I don't think she would do something like that." he said his tears going away. "Oh yes she would now lets have a movie night." I say pushing him on my bed. "Ok I am down with it." he said laying on my bed with his stomach on it. I then jump on him and slap his butt. "Hey no fair" he said touching his butt. "Master baiter we got a master baiter in this place." I scream running into the wall. "Oww that hurt." I say getting up and getting the movies. I let carl pick. He chose Zombieland, The last song, Despicable Me 2, and Finding Nemo. I walk back over to him. We sit down and watch the movies. The last movie we watch is The last song. It was good despite the fact that I cried. But Carl was there and he comforted me. But yeah by the last movie I am about to fall asleep. All I see in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up I feel arms around my waist. I look down to see Carl's arms around me. And I look up to see his face in the nook of my neck. I just stay there and let him sleep. He is so adorable no wonder Beth wants him. No wonder I want him. But sadly I cant just tell him to go out with me after knowing him 2 days. Do you know how creepy that would be. Well I am adorable aren't I. But I bet you Carl doesn't see that. Calm down I mean look at him arms around your waist, Head in you neck, calling you his princess, and well that's about it. But I have solid reasons why he just wants to be friends. 1 He just need to be warm so he used me for warmth. 2 He just fell asleep like that. 3 He nicknamed me princess so he said that I am his nickname. Yeah that works. Right. I just want to pee that's all. I just want to get up but I know I will wake him up and I don't want to do that. But I really have to pee. So I do what anyone would do I just sit there. I then just take my hand on his I feel I little firework. No just my head playing tricks on me. I move his hands and move my head a little and vola I am free to go pee. Hey that rhymed. I walk up and walk out the door. To see Daryl, Glenn, Beth, Carol, Rick, and Maggie. They are all in a circle. Me still unnoticed sneak over to them and try to hear their conversation. I don't hear anything so I just walk back to the place I came and walk in like I never saw anything. I chose it would be the best decision. So I walk over to them they all look up at me. "Hi so I need to know a very important question." They all look at me. "And that is ?" Maggie asks. "I need to know where the bathroom is." I say as if it the most important thing in the world. "You are something but let Maggie show you where it is." Glenn said. I smile at him. "so am I good something or bad something?" I ask knowing the answer already. "Good something." Glenn answered "So is that all what you think?" I ask the rest of them all of the nod but Beth she shakes her head. "Beth I hope you know I am relived you don't like me." I say looking her dead in the eye. "Okay I know you know and tell anyone and I will kill you." She said smiling. I roll my eyes. " 14 and 17 that's gonna work out perfectly." I say looking at her. "Now can you Maggie show me the bathroom?" I ask. " Okay. I will be right back." She said to them and me. She gets up and starts to walk. I follow her and she takes me into a room and stops. "I have a question may I ask you it?" She asks. "You just did but go ahead." I answer her. "what did you mean by '14 and 17 that's gonna work out perfectly'." she asks I trust her enough to tell her even though this is the first actual conversation we ever had. "Beth told me to not talk to Carl because Carl is hers. And I told her I don't like Carl and he doesn't like me but she wont listen and when I was walking down the steps she threw the diaper at me. And well she told Carl I hate him just to get him not to talk to me but I me hate her and she told Carl the we were really close but I hate her and I really just want someone to spill this out to so thank you and I like a lot better than Beth. I know I just met you but I feel like telling you this I really like Carl. And I don't know what to do and I just want to tell him but I just met his yesterday and when I got up Carl had his arms around me waist and head in my neck and I just don't know what to do. But I touched his hand and I felt a little flame. And I just really need a sister right now but you cant tell anyone about this or I will kill myself." I say all at once but it is still understandable. She has a smile a million miles long. She then squealed and hugged me. "This is so awesome." she said "Oh and the bathroom is right there." she said pointing to the bathroom. "thanks Maggie. I knew I would like you." I say running in the direction of the bathroom. I have my red hair dye with me so I am going to change my hair color but before I do that I must pee. I go to the bathroom. Once I finish I then take out the dye. I do all of the instructions. And my hair came out like this **(POLYVORE POLYVORE MOMENT IT IS RED.) **I really like it. I hope the all like it. I mean they don't have to but I hope they kinda like it. But I know I like it and that is all that matters.** (I have what she looks like it is called Twilight on Polyvore) **I really like my hair**. **But hey I will have in green in a month. If you are wondering I am very smart and picked up many colors so my hair can be the color I please. When I walk out I see Maggie standing there. She looked worried. "Maggie is everything okay?" I ask her. Her look of worry fades away when she sees my hair. "Is that why you were in there forever?" she asks. "Yeah you like?" I ask. "No love." she answered. "And so will Carl." She adds. "You think he will actually like the red?" I ask hope beaming in my voice. "Oh yes he will love it." I hear someone say from behind us. I turn and there stands Carl. "Oh you think he will like it I don't think he will." I said. "well why don't you ask him." he said/asked. "Okay Carl what do you think?" I ask twirling. "It is really pretty just like you." He said playing with it. "It is even softer than usual. " he said. I raise my eyebrow at him. He knows that it is softer than usual how would he know does he play with my hair. "Not that I play with your hair it is just that I pet your head that one time and now it just seems softer. " he said scathing the back of his neck. He lied he never pet my head. "Well when did you pet me because I do not know when that happened. Are you sure you don't play with my hair?" I ask/say. "Yeah I did you just don't remember it was a long time ago though." he said. "We just met yesterday Carl." I say. "Oh then I guess I did it during the movie and you just forgot. Because it was most likely during The last song. Which may I remind you that you were bawling your eyes out and snuggling into me. Which is where I felt your hair. Which you really are in need of a shower. I know I am in need of a shower to. Don't remind me. Please I already smelled myself. I really need a shower to. But the point is I do not play with your hair." he said. "Well okay then this just got awkward." Maggie said. I completely forget that she was there. "Yeah Maggie come into my room with me I have to talk to you." Carl said pointing toward the way out. Oh k then i will just hang out in my room. I walk back into my room and turn on my iphone I play the music and i see that Hey there Delilah is next. So I sit there and listen to it. I love this song it could be my favorite song but I love so many songs but this song always spoke to me. Many reasons actually well back story time. My Mom is still out there I hope. I was born in Cali. And when I was 10 I moved to Atlanta and then boom this hell came in the world. I really miss my sister well we were just getting comfortable in our new house when my older sister by 2 years got a sickness. And she got all feverish and then she looked all dead and old and shit but she wasn't She was attacking my dad he got a bite on his arm he killed my sister. Then my dad got infected and tried to attack my older sister who is now 5 years older than me. I grabbed my baby sister she is 4 and my mom. We all ran for our life I was the only one who ever took it for real. I got the guns I taught them to shoot to hunt and everything. I taught them everything I knew. But my mom went out to use the bathroom and came back as a brainless zombie. I had to kill her it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I mean not most people have to say I shot my mom in order to keep others safe. I mean before you would be in jail but now you just get shunned. I just want to rewind time to save my mom and my sister and my father. I just want this nightmare to end. And my little sister went out with my older sister. I trusted her with the little cargo. But no i walk out in the woods to use the bathroom and then I see no sign of them and I get really worried. I looked everywhere for them but there was no sign of them anywhere but i did find my little sisters shoe. I almost had a heart attack at the sight of it. I never got attached to anyone ever again but I did bring my boyfriend along but he said he was going to the bathroom but he never came back but I found his shirt. I cried for days on end this is my sister **( Go to polyvore it is set Emma's features And then A little sister looks like this set Untitled 106. Hope you like it) **I still want him to this day. I mean he could walk though that door and I would take him back. He could show up as a geek (zombie) and I would hug him. I god I miss that smile. His name is Devin. **( It is set Untitled 107)_ ( yes it is Corey feldman as teddy Duchamp)_** I really really miss him. I need to get him off my mind somehow. Well yolo no not really. Well I hear a knock on my door. There stands ...


	4. Chapter 4

I see my boyfriend standing there. I jump into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist. He puts hands under my butt and holds me. I missed this boy so much. "Hey there my beautiful little Amanda." he said kissing my cheek. I love this just like it used to be. "Yeah and how is my handsome little Teddy?" I ask kissing his lips. "Great and you Beautiful?" he asks me. "Awesome with you around." I answer. "Good and I talked to that Rick guy he said I can stay here." he said. And I brought two very special people named Emma and-" I cut him off by kissing his lips with every bit of passion he did it back. He pulls me closer to his chest. I don't object. He licks my bottom lip asking to enter my mouth I gladly let him in. His hands traveling up my back. I hears someone clear their throat. Instantly pull away and jump down and Teddy stepped back some and put his arms behind his back. I turn to see Carl. Oh shit. "Hi Carl what are you doing here. I mean I know what your doing here but I mean in my room. Not that you not allowed just I want to ask why you are here no trying to be mean it is just a question. Sorry for the whole thing you saw this is Teddy my boyfriend. Teddy this is Carl my friend." I say really fast but again still understandable. "Hey, and you have a boyfriend. Not fair just lead me on almost kissing me calling me prince and snuggling into me and shit I just cant believe this. You little slut." And with that he walked away. "Carl wait you were the one who was about to kiss me, Prince is a nickname, and I was sleeping. And you sound like Beth you little asshole. Speaking of which go fuck her." I scream to him. He comes marching back. "Why don't you understand you dumb whore I like you but no you have fun with your boyfriend I will be with Beth or maybe your sister." he said "My sister is 18 you little bastard." I say. "oh is that true?" he said sarcasm in his voice. "yeah it is and she isn't into girls so you have no chance. " I say regretting but still have a smile on my face. All of a sudden I feel a stinging sensation on my cheek. Did Carl just slap me. I think he did. I then look up to see Carl his hand in his pocket. "Did you just hit her you little son of a Bitch?"asks "Yeah and what are you gonna do?" he said but by the time he was done Teddy was on top of him. Punching him but Carl flips him and is punching Teddy. I run out of the room. "Daryl, Daryl Daryl Daryl" I scream until I see him. "Teddy and Carl are fist fighting."I scream. He runs into my room and Pulls Teddy off of Carl and Glenn walks in and pulls Carl off of Teddy. "Okay Okay how did this happen and don't tell me it is Twilight." he asked looking at me and my cheek." And twilight how did you get a red mark on you face." He asked sounding even more worried. " Carl" I whisper but he still hears it. He looks down at Carl and back up and me. "I was getting yelled at by her and I wasn't taking it right now so I slapped her and then got attacked by that kid." He said looking over at Teddy being held my Glenn. "Well no one hits my girl on one." Teddy growled. "Well I did." Carl said cocky Teddy jump causing Glenn to let go of him and he runs over to Carl but Daryl turns around that makes him turn around to. "Teddy I love you but please don't hurt him. I care about him way to much for him to be a geek." I say hoping that Teddy would stop he does and he just walks out of the room. I run over to Carl. I rip his shirt off and I pull out all of my stuff for wounds **( Untitled 88)** and my girl thing I see Carl looking at them. " Hey I still get it even if it is during this hell." I say answering his not spoken question. I let Herschel in and do the rest I run out to see Teddy, Emma,and Amy. I ran into older sister's arms are embraced her. I swear we were trying to kill each other. When she pulled away i picked up my little sister and almost killed her just like my other sister. I love this my little sister, my older sister, my boyfriend, my best friend, and a guy best friend. I am just the happiest I ever was. I run over to Teddy after I set Amy down. I then tackled him into hug. "How are you? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Herschel? Do you need water? Do you need my help? Do you want my-" I was asking fast but cut off by Teddy by putting his lips on mine. "No but I do want you're whatever you were gonna say. Because it is yours." He said I blush and I see my older sister look at us with a weird look and my little sister confused at all of us. "Big people talk my little friend. When you are 10 I will explain everything about today." Teddy said picking her up. "thank you Teddy." she said putting her finger on his nose. I love this she likes him he likes her. I love boys who are good with kids they are adorable. I just cant explain how happy I am. But I would be happier if I could date two people. I would have my sweetheart and my bad ass. Those are both of their wonderful traits but Carl is more of a bad ass than a sweetheart and Teddy is more of a sweetheart than a bad ass. I just don't know I really Love Teddy but every time I am around Carl I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I cant describe it. It is a mix of fear, happiness, biter sweet, and most of all safeness. I just feel like he will protect me though it all even if he hurt me I know he will never hurt me again. But I just don't know I feel sparks with Teddy but I don't know about Carl I mean. I really don't know anymore I am in need of help. I am going to go to my sister. By that I mean Maggie my other sister. But not know later. Right now I forget the boys and just be happy about my sister being alive and healthy. I just can't get over that. I stand there but i then grab my sisters hands. I drag them into my room. "So I really need to talk to you girls." I am going to tell them everything. They are my sisters and I trust them. I tell them everything even the Teddy thing. Once I am done Emma hugs me(older). I hug her back lightly. She lets go and Amy walks up to me and said. "If I only knew what have of that men't I might feel as bad as sissy does." Me and Emma laugh. I look her in the eyes and say. "If only I can understand a four year old I might be able to tell you." I say poking her nose. She bit my finger. Hard. It was bleeding. Hell. I yell at her "you little Zombie." I scream running out of my room. I run to Carl "Prince a little kid bit me and now my finger is bleeding. It really hurts. I mean really bad." I say practically jumping on him. "Okay I will take you to Herschel just calm yourself my little princess." He said picking me up and carrying my bridal style. Okay then I bet if Teddy saw this Carl would be a walker. Yeah I know they all say walker it rubbed off on me. I love this though I love being held by Carl. There it is the feeling. I love this feeling. He takes me to Herschel whenever he sees us he laughs. "What is this?" he asks. "It is called friendship and blood." I say. "Okay whats wrong?" he asks. I show him my finger. "Okay well how did that happen" He asked "Well my little sister bit me." I say blushing cause Carl started laughing. "Carl that's not Funny I really hurts." I say jumping from his arms but I wasn't a very smart idea I fell now my finger hurts worse. "Oww it hurts even worse." I say trying to get up but failing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well ask next time and I will let you down." Carl said lifting me up. " Thank you for your help but I could have gotten up by myself." I say poking his cheek. " Do you want me to put you back down on the floor?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "No I won't be able to get back up." I said blushing. " You to are a young couple how do you think you will last?" Herschel said looking at us. " What the fuck I am not dating Carl I am dating Teddy. Why would you even think that I was dating Carl? We don't even look good. Wait do we? I really need to know do we look good. I am a girl and don't throw me throws looks. I just am dating Carl and I -wait I mean I am dating Teddy I like Carl like that I mean Teddy I like Teddy just as a friend I mean Carl as friend I have no spark with Teddy what so ever I mean Carl I am dating Carl and friends with Teddy no switch that. Aw life is being so hard now." I say completely messing everything up. " So I guess me and you are dating?" Carl asks. "No I am dating Teddy. See I told you I can get it right now could you please look at my finger." I ask/say. They all just start to laugh at me and Carl falls over holding on to his stomach. " You little dick. Suck on mine now." I say T-bagged him. I get up and kick him. But he is still laughing I look over at Herschel. He is laughing louder. " K hate you all." I say. I turn around and see Teddy with a confused look. "I kept mistaking my words so they are picking on me. It is just not fair." I say I hear Carl cough " She T-bagged me." and he was back to laughing. I kick. Not hard. " Oh okay." he said. He took my hand and suddenly Carl stop laughing. "Let's finish what we started earlier?" He said more than asked. "No I am fine with where I am now. But thanks for asking." I say really not into the thought of losing it to Teddy. "Aw come on it will be fun I promise it will be." He said taking my other hand. "Nawh I cant look at my finger." I said. " I will make sure it has very special attention." he said kissing it. " Hey blondie she said no now just drop it." Carl said. I have to thank him for that someday soon. Teddy looks mad. " Why do you still talk to her I bet she doesn't even like you."he said. I hit Teddy hard in the I mean hard. " I don't want to have sex with you I rather have it with Carl. And I do like Carl, a lot. Now I think it is time to say this It's over. O- V-E-R." I say walking over to Herschel. " It is better now but thank you for the laugh. And with that I walk out.

Sorry for the most shortest chapter ever but I wanted to do something on the next chapter so yeah thanks for your reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I have to thank you for the reviews I must thank you Brandon for being the first review and I was gonna give up but you kept me from it thank you. And I have to say thank you to all of you I still can't believe that I have 13 reviews. I mean it may not be much but still thank you. ~ Ariel. **

I walk straight to my room without looking back. I hear both boys yelling my name. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I fell like a firework show went off inside me. I already know who it is. I shake off his hand and just keep walking I mean 3 days and I already want to run but stay. I feel the touch again. I just want to die right now. I turn around to face a very confused but soft faced Carl. " What do you need Carl? I am not in the mood." I say. "I just want to tell you that I need to talk to you really bad and it can't wait. It is really important. Like I might die if I don't say it and that would be bad." he said trying to get me in the mood. " Fine but we are talking in my room." I say "no I think we should go in my room for this." he said leading me to his room. " Okay whatever." I say not in the mood to argue. I walk into his room. I see nothing that would be considered weird for the zombie apocalypse. I was looking around when I was grabbed from behind. The person spins me and I come face to face with Carl. He licks his lips and then puts them to mine. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. I pull him closer and he does the same. I don't ever want to pull away. I love the feeling that he gives me I feel like the whole zoo was released not just butterflies. And the feeling of his skin against mine. Perfection. I love this so very much. I think he feels the same. His arms pull me in tighter. Sadly in order to breathe I must pull away. So I do. I look up into his eyes and he is about to speak when someone rips us from each other I look behind me and see Teddy. I look at Carl and see Beth. " You fucking dumb bitch I thought I told you that Carl is mine. And now I find you sucking on his face. You bitch are in for a treat taste my fist bitch." She said right before her fist hit my hand. I smirk at her and grab her hand and twist she falls so I jump on her. I punch her in the face. I hear a whistle I turn and she Teddy looking down my shirt. " Meow cat fight hope someones shirt comes off hope it is my girl there's shirt." he said touching me in the watermelons. Carl turns and punches him in the face again. I just get up and kick Beth in the leg and she screams that I win. I nod and turn to watch the boys. So far Carl is beating the living fuck out of Teddy I just stand there not knowing if I should help him or get Daryl. I decide that I would stand and watch Teddy die. I think yo myself lets not. So I scream at the top of my lungs. " IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP I WILL NOT TALK TO THE BOTH OF YOU EVER AGAIN." I yell Carl just stopped mid punch got off of him and walked out of the room. I run over to Teddy. I check him for anything that could cause him to be a walker. Nothing other than cuts on his face and bruises all ready forming. I look at him on last time before I kiss his lips. He kisses back I can tell it is a painful movement but he love me enough to kiss back in his condition. Maybe I should forget Carl and just focus on Teddy. Maybe Teddy was the one I was supposed to be with. Once I get really confused I pull away and pick up the injured boy. Somehow I take him to Herschel. I am strong enough to lift him. Wow. It has changed me. Not the apocalypse living here has somehow made me stronger. It is a great feeling. Herschel wanted me to step out of the room and check on Carl. I did what I was told. I got up and just walked into Carl's room no knock no nothing. He is shirtless wearing some one of the boxers I gave him. He looks over at me. His eyes land into mine and he motioned for me to come further into his room so I jump at the chance and go into his room. 'I came to see if you were alright' I was going to say but his lips fell on mine when I sat on his bed. I kiss him back. Then I realize I have only known his for three days and I am already sucking on his face before realize what was happening Carl's hand are feeling my back. His hand trying to disconnect the thing. I pull away Carl took his hands from my shirt and dropped them to his side. " Sorry" he mumbled barely understandable. But hey I hug him. And whisper. " Sorry I don't go that far if he is not mine." I whisper. "I am also supposed to ask if you are hurt." I say finally doing what I am told to do. " Why? Because of the fight no I destroyed him. I didn't even get hurt." he said his head held low. " Why do you want to fight him?" I said lifting his chin. He looks in my eyes for a moment. Then answers my question. " He is mean to you and I don't like the way he treats you. You are way to perfect for him and I just want you to see that. I mean I really like you and all. But don't think I am weird because we just met. I know this is crazy but I think I might be in love with you. And god-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He kissed back once I set my lips on his. I feel his arms snake around my waist. I didn't care so I ran my hands through his hair. Which hurt real bad considering that I fell on it and all they did was laugh. I almost couldn't feel it because of the feeling he gives me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been updating school and drama. Yeah well I hate to do this to you. but there is only going to be like twenty chapters left. So I don't know what to do with this story I am just not feeling it anymore. Just got boring but you guys and gals like it so I will make sure to update as much as I can. But please remember I am human and I still you know have feeling. Oh and you can leave a review saying what you want in the story I will take the idea ( I will make sure to give you credit) and add a few things. But in the end all of your ideas will be in my story. If I forget you leave something saying ' hey you forgot mine' I will put your in when I can. I really hope you guys like it. Oh and I will start to wrote a new chapter but I have a new character in it and I want to know what she looks like. Information about that at the end of this. Tell me what you want her to look like. And I will let you chose her back round and winner you get a special gift in the story I will try to reach you and give you it. But remember I am just a human. A girl human. So I am not the best but. Okay. Now lets review the rules about my contest. You must make this up or get a pic from goolge, tumblr, facebook, hell your phone. And you could even make it yourself. Now here is what you have to fill out.

Age: 12-15

Female.

height:

complexion:

weight:

Tan:

Back round:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Outfit:

Name:

Features:

Anything you can think of about her.:

Sorry for giving you false hope about the updating chapters.

Good luck.


End file.
